


Twin Moons

by Theia_Darkmoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, First Time, Force Ghost Ahsoka Tano, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Sighted Kanan Jarrus, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theia_Darkmoon/pseuds/Theia_Darkmoon
Summary: Ahsoka Tano didn't expect to wake up, much less in the Jedi Temple before the Empire's birth. But after guiding young Rey to defeat that old corpse, Sideous, she just has to save her Master. It should be easy, right?Now, if only she can convince Ventress that she didn't steal her lightsabers, really...There was Darkness, and there was Light.There was no Dark without the Light, no Light without the Dark.The brightest lights cast the deepest shadows.All was in Balance.Until, of course, it wasn't.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, The Ghost Crew & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

There was Darkness, and there was Light.  
There was no Dark without the Light, no Light without the Dark.  
The brightest lights cast the deepest shadows.  
All was in Balance.  
Until, of course, it wasn't.

She was the stars that pulsed with Light, the infinite Darkness through which they wheeled. She was all things, and they were part of her. She had sent her Will down towards the young woman who stood strong, the last of the Light against the sickening, corrupted tidal wave of sickeningly Dark red-black. She had given up her consciousness when she had died, but perhaps part of her remained, because she still remembered her name.

  
It had once been Ahsoka Tano.

  
Back then, the Force had been a constant turmoil of _Darkness-fear-anger-rage-hate_ that she had cried out when it reached for her, once guiding hands cold as death. Now, all she felt was serenity. It was the Will of the Force, and thus was not her problem. 

The sea of Darkness receded, evaporating as the Light grew in strength. This was good. The Light had faded. The Light was dead. Unfortunate, but it had been written. It was the Light's Destiny to fall with the Darkness, or rise as a Dyad. Who was she to question Fate?

  
They rose.

  
Ahsoka Tano woke from the slumbers of her consciousness, and therefore stopped thinking in capitals.

Her eyes _(-she could see, she had eyes, this was not as it had been before-)_ snapped open. She rose out of a comfortable bed, linen rustling under her _(-she could hear!-)_ as she tiptoed away from the real, honest-to-Force Temple standard bed. Her feet stuck slightly to the floor, and she marvelled at the feeling, glancing down at her feet.

Only to find that her lekku were smaller than they had been last she had a corporeal body. 

Ahsoka reached a familiar door to the refresher, hesitated, and stepped inside.  
As Ahsoka (Ashla, Fulcrum) looked into the ‘fresher mirror, the eyes of a fifteen year-old Padawn Tano stared back.

She retched, seeing her own gaze so full of worry when for so long all she had felt was utter peace. She hadn't felt like a person. She hadn't felt like a sentient.

But she had not been Fulcrum for so long so as to be uncontrolled in her emotions. She had a _duty_. Ahsoka had reached into the Force and felt the tens of thousands of lights that were the Jedi Order. This was no vision. She was here, in the past. And she would not leave Anakin this time.

  
_“I won't leave you. Not this time!”_

She had a duty.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka walked through her classes as if in a dream, walked the Temple halls and couldn't help but see the blood and bone of the massacre that had _(-could have? will have?-)_ happened here.

It was only when the bell for lunch rang that she realized she would need to go to the refectory. Anakin _(-Skyguy? Master? Vader?-)_ was on the front lines with Master Obi-Wan, and had left her to catch up with her classes.

  
Her ‘sabers had changed. They were her old ones, the white bladed ones, but smaller to fit her young hands. She still had the muscle memory she had developed while in the Clone War, and afterwards while on the run from the Empire. Fulcrum’s muscle memory.

  
Ahsoka strode into the refectory, receiving the correct diet for a Togruta and then looked around for a place to sit. She would normally sit alone, but the Force nudged her to look to her left.

  
There, staring at her with a spark of recognition in his eye, was a very young Caleb Dume.

  
The (ex)Jedi placed her tray down beside him.   
“Hi! I'm Ahsoka Tano.” She smiled, and inside it _ached_. “You're Master Billaba's Padawan, aren't you?”

  
The boy who would be Kanan smiled back, if a bit awkwardly. “Yes, I'm – Caleb. Caleb Dume.”

  
He had hesitated. It could be nerves, or it could be that another name was at the tip of his lips.

  
Ahsoka would have to tread carefully, here.

“What's your favourite class? I’m studying History, it's fascinating how many _ghosts_ lie within the Temple walls.”

  
She inwardly winced at that sentence. It was far too eloquent for what she had been at that age. Padawn Tano would not speak so eagerly about her classes.

Caleb’s eyes sharpened at the word ‘ghosts', and spoke slowly.

  
“I like Astronomy,” he said, and inside her Fulcrum sighed in disappointment. “When looking through a holoscope, it's much easier for me to see _by the light of Lothal's moons_ than I used to."

  
Only decades of experience kept Ahsoka from stiffening.

  
“I'm looking for a friend. Name of Kanan,” she said casually. “You seen him around?”

  
Kanan – because it was definitely him – raised a brow challengingly. “He might appear in the sparring rooms,” he smirked. “If he gets a blindfold, anyway, because I'd wager he's become used to seeing through the Force.”

  
Despite herself, Ahsoka grinned. She was _so_ going to wipe that smug look off his face.


	3. Chapter 3

This was ... not how Ahsoka had envisioned this going.

  
What had started off as a simple spar had turned into Master Billaba and Anakin, who had arrived back at the Temple that evening, placing bets on who would win the spar. Obi-Wan was attempting to mediate between the two, but ended up getting both their glares aimed on him. He backed away; hands raised in surrender.

They resumed their argument – ahem, debate.

  
“It's obvious that Ahsoka-"

  
“Caleb was trained by both myself _and_ Mace"

  
“- and Obi-Wan taught her Jar-Kai-"

  
“-don't see why-"

  
“-the clear winner-"

  
There was a sigh of exasperation from Master Windu, who had decided that it was time to intervene.

  
“Why don't you just kiss and make up already?” he growled. The two recoiled from each other, chastised. “Let's just watch the kri – ah, the duel.”

  
Depa looked back at her Padawan, a hint of concern touching her face. “Caleb, are you sure that you want to wear a blindfold? Don't you want to be able to see your opponent?”

Kanan turned his head to look right at her in that uncanny way he had. “I am perfectly able to see, Master. The Force is with me, always.”

  
Mater Billaba shrugged. “Just don't hurt yourself. And make sure to win!”

  
Kanan snorted. “As if there's a chance. Ahsoka’s already won, I'm done for.”

  
She smirked. “Glad you think so highly of me.”

  
“Okay, okay, cut the chatter!” Anakin rolled his eyes.

  
The two nodded, and faced each other. Kanan grinned.

  
“Bets that your Master will overreact when he sees your sabers?”

  
She snorted despite herself. “Skyguy always overreacts; it's one of his defining characteristics.”

  
Ahsoka and Kanan ignited their lightsabers. There was a silence as the spectators viewed her pure white blades. Anakin spluttered.

  
“Force, Snips, where did you get your lightsabers? Those are awesome! _I want one!_ ”

  
“Well...” Ahsoka trailed off. “They did used to belong to Ventress...”

  
It was a perfect truth. Barriss had stolen them from Ventress, the Inquisitor had taken them from her, then Ahsoka had claimed the kyber.

  
Obi-Wan's brows furrowed. “You stole Asajj Ventress's lightsabers? How did you manage that?”

  
Anakin butted in. “I'm so proud of you, Ahsoka!”

  
Kanan charged at her with his jerky version of ( _was that supposed to be Soresu?_ ) lightsaber combat, blade twirling in front of him. She calmly swayed out of the way, and Kanan, expecting resistance, stumbled.

Ahsoka gripped his saber arm, keeping it secure as she pulled him into a headlock. His arm twisted behind him with a satisfying grunt as Kanan tried to wriggle free.  
In a stroke of sheer luck, Kanan's grasping fingers took hold of her twin lightsaber hilts and he tossed them far away.

Ahsoka released him, closing her eyes in submission. The Jedi smirked, arching his blue blade over her head to mime decapitating her, but the young woman’s hand shot out and grasped his saber hilt. She flicked her wrist and the glowing lightsaber was forced to his neck, held in a reverse grip. In a usual duel, he would surrender now.

  
But this was no usual duel, and Kanan fought dirty.

  
He reached to his belt and pulled out a blaster (where had he got that?). Kanan leaned back, one leg outstretched in a motion to kick her throat. Ahsoka leaned in unexpectedly, feeling the air whoosh over her head at the close strike. She grabbed his knee, wrenching it higher until the muscles in his legs tautened and strained. He grunted, a short exhale of air.

  
Kanan had forgotten that Ahsoka fought dirty, too.

  
She aimed an extremely solid kick at a place that was really only of major interest to Kanan, and possibly Hera.

  
It struck true. Kanan keeled over, gasping, eyes watering. 

  
“Oh, look how the mighty Jedi has fallen.” She drawled. “Your footwork is terrible, Kanan, how did E-veryone survive you?”

  
She really needed to pay attention to her environs; saying Ezra's name aloud might draw unwarranted attention.

  
Ahsoka Tano stared down at her fallen opponent, heard Skywalker's gloating hollers (“That's thirty credits you owe me, Billaba!”) and smiled very wistfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka had been acting strangely.

While Obi-Wan knew it was too much to hope that Anakin would ever notice (the oblivious Jedi actually though no-one knew about his ‘secret' wife) he himself had caught onto it.

His young grandpadawan had always taken after Anakin – reckless, impulsive and with a heart that cared for all – but now...

She thought things through. It had been a shock, when Ahsoka had first obeyed his orders. She was much more mature, and her Force-presence had expanded to that of a Masters'.

Not to mention her sudden friendship with Caleb Dume. The two had only met once, in a sparring match, and now it was as if they'd known each other for years. And she kept calling him by a different name – that of Kanan. Oh, he was sure Depa had noticed, too. Both Padawans spoke carefully, analysing their words and speaking in a strange form of code, referencing people he was certain they had never even talked to – how would Ahsoka ever have been on a first-name basis with Bail Organa? The Senator had never mentioned her.

Caleb had cursed in Mando'a, the language of the Mandalorians – in a dialect Obi-Wan didn't speak. Ahsoka had warned him not to turn into ‘Sabine Wren' because he was, in fact, ‘Kanan Jarrus'.

Obi-Wan had looked into it. Sabine Wren, the holo said, was a three-year old Mandalorian born to Ursa and Alrich Wren on Krownest.

Yeah, Obi-Wan was pretty sure neither of them had been to Krownest before. Or that Caleb (Kanan?) had been taught to swear by a three-year-old.

And Ahsoka's new, white lightsabers. They shone with Light, despite being – and the Jedi Master had checked – Asajj Ventress's lightsaber crystals. How? _Why_?

Obi-Wan had fought off Ventress yet again not three days ago, just after the Padawans had duelled – and Ventress still had the bleeding red blades. When he had arrived back on Coruscant, he had seen Ahsoka use them, too. There was only one explanation for this.

_The Force works in mysterious ways._

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had done extensive research. In the Holocron Archives, a past Jedi Master had recorded a lecture about a nexus in the Force. It sounded... almost like Mortis.

According to the pictures, there was a mural with the Mortis Gods imprinted upon it. A Jedi Temple situated on Lothal. What was it Ahsoka and Caleb always said when they met up again, with wary distrust in their eyes?

Something about the moons of Lothal.

The resulting answer was simple in its nature and complex in its entirety.

When Ahsoka had been reborn through the life of the Daughter breathed into her, she had gained the memories of the anthropomorphic personification.

And young Dume... Although he didn't feel as Force-touched as Obi-Wan's grandpadawan, Kenobi could sense that the boy had interacted with a being strong in the balance.

Ahsoka was the Ashla.

Caleb was the Bendu.

But who... who was the _Bogan_?


End file.
